Kuriza: The Son of an Overlord
by Bloodra
Summary: Kuriza is the son of Frieza. Kuriza was once gentle and caring, but he has now changed into what he was always reluctant to be... His father. What will happen now that he has chosen his dad's path? Plus, what or who is talking to Kuriza through his mind?
1. Father and Son

_There aren't many Kuriza fanfics on Fanfiction… Perhaps only a couple… Well today is the day that I shall change that. If you don't know who Kuriza is, then I don't blame you. I want all who are prepared to read this to first look up Kuriza, Frieza's son. Without further ado… Let the story begin… Also note that since this is the first chapter, I plan on making it shorter than it should be…_

* * *

"Father," A young alien child looked up at his dad, his eyes glimmering from the explosion that just occurred outside of the enormous ship. The boy saw that his father was mesmerized by the display glowing through the unbreakable glass, so he tugged onto his father's long lizard-like tail with uncertainty.

The alien-child's father widened his eyes in slight surprise and then lowered them upon his own kin with a questionable expression. The alien conqueror, unfolding his crossed arms, turned towards his only son. "What is it Kuriza? I'm busy."

Kuriza, no older than six earth years, looked down upon his feet. How could he hold a conversation with his father, when he clearly has almost nothing in common with him? The boy holds a strong resemblance to his dad however. When Kuriza and his dad are in their true forms, they both have the same body shape and structure. But there are slight differences… Kuriza is white and crimson with a needle-like head while his father is white and purple with a smooth cranium. Oh how Kuriza wished that him and his dad could get along as much as they looked alike.

"Get on with it." The boy's guardian pressed on and stared at him with red, ruby colored eyes that both father and son shared.

Kuriza glanced up at his dad, wishing that he had kept his mouth shut. It was too late now and the sentence must be finished. With knots tying themselves in his chest, Kuriza managed to speak clearly with a confident but yet serious face. "Lord Frieza… Why do you kill so many innocent people?" The boy then inwardly shrunk away, hoping that his father would not scold him for his weak demeanor.

Frieza, the ruler of many, kneeled down to his son's eye level. With a cold and solid expression, Frieza gazed deeply into his son's eyes. "Kuriza." Frieza murmured. "You have my family's blood pumping through your veins. Our history is full of killing and domination. Merciless murders and deceitful deeds run through our family tree. You must understand that you will have to someday be that kind of dictator. It is your destiny as it is mine. Now, this is the going to be the first and last time that I talk to you about this. Be grateful that you're not your uncle's son. He would not tolerate your behavior and would have no patience for you in training. I shall teach you to become a great and powerful overlord like me whether you like it or not. This discussion is over." Frieza rose from his kneeled position and stared into Kuriza's eyes for a moment. Afterwards, Frieza walked towards the metallic door that leads to the living quarters of the ship, and then paused. "Tomorrow… You will start your training." The white and purple alien then stepped into the other room, the reinforced steel door sliding closed after him.

Kuriza sighed and looked outside. The explosion ended and all that was left was the debris of a gigantic planet that once rotated there. The boy could not fathom how his own family could enjoy such destruction and devastation. Suddenly, a small, unconscious feeling welled up inside of Kuriza. Without noticing his own thoughts or actions, the alien youth smiled crookedly as he stared out of the window, its scenery full of carnage and doom…


	2. Turning over a new, sinister leaf

"Come at me." Frieza stated in a bland but hasty tone. He stood straight and confident, a serious demeanor and nothing more. Frieza's arms were crossed and his tail barely moved. As usual, he was in his final form. The feminine looking alien couldn't restrain his subtle chuckle as he analyzed his competitor.

Frieza's opponent shuddered, however hid it well. The semi-spitting image of Frieza poised himself in a defensive manner. The fake expression of determination and blood thirst decorated the small alien's face. Frieza's rival was also in their true form.

It was obvious to the experienced conqueror that his target was unsure of himself. A devious smirk tugged at Frieza's mouth. "Now, now Kuriza. That's not how you should present yourself to the enemy." Frieza's tail started to twitch in slight annoyance. "Always look strong and full of energy, even if you think you're defeated. Never lose your pride." He mentioned maturely.

Kuriza huffed in resentment but listened to Frieza's orders nonetheless. The alien boy stood erect like his father and copied his dad's facial expression. Frieza couldn't help but think that his son's body structure reminded him much of himself. The appearances are quite uncanny. It was almost like looking into a mirror.

Frieza is convinced that Kuriza will be a great fighter. The Icejin child has been training for three months now. Gifted as he is in combat skills, Kuriza still has trouble with his merciful attitude. Frieza brushes off this flaw however and believes that his son's behavior will change after he is through with him.

Frieza blinked and in less than a second, Kuriza was gone. The dark dictator sighed impatiently, turned around in a flash and then quickly roundhouse punched Kuriza in the face. The white and crimson Icejin skidded across the metallic floor. Kuriza rapidly stood up, wiping his mouth with an agitated grunt. The stunt had worked before, why not now?

Frieza folded his arms across his chest. "You have done that little trick one too many times. Try something new." He demanded.

The conqueror's son obeyed once more and did indeed try something new. Kuriza disappeared once again, making Frieza think that he was going to perform the same attack again. Frieza rolled his eyes and vigorously punched the air behind him. It was too late to discover Kuriza's plan by the time he looked up above his head. The small boy charged up a chestnut-shaped ball using his pointer finger, levitating above his father's figure. This was something that Frieza had never seen from his son. The tyrant was frozen by awe but quickly recovered by teleporting out of the way as Kuriza fired his lethal blast.

At first Kuriza's father looked angry until he realized what his son had just accomplished. Frieza smiled weakly and signaled for his child to stop sparring. "I see that you have improved these past few months. I did not know you could create a death ball of sort so soon."

Kuriza chuckled silently. A sly smirk emerged as he spoke with sarcasm. "Well I have been practicing a lot, papa. I've been training by myself. It was difficult but I finally managed to create a new attack with a different strategy. I expected no less from an Icejin. Especially an Icejin that is the offspring of Frieza." Kuriza only said what he said to impress his father, nothing more.

The smile Frieza bore turned into a grin of content. "Of course Kuriza. You are correct. It seems I've taught you well. Perhaps someday you will become one of my elite fighters. At the rate you're going I'd say within a few years from now. You might as well keep training until that day comes. I can tell that you will not be a disappointment of any kind in the future. That may be because you are my offspring though. Hm hm hmm…" The purple and white creature turned away and began to leave the steel-tiled room. " I shall take you to the planet Korzon a month from now. Be sure to get stronger until then." Frieza quietly laughed to himself as he strolled into the next room.

Kuriza tilted his head, questioning his dad's purpose in taking him to such a weak, pathetic planet. The young alien's eyes widened in disbelief. Is he becoming his father? Kuriza shook this thought from his head. Of course not! The boy did not wish to destroy the lives of others… Kuriza's eyes then turned dark and a devious smile appeared. It did seem like a pleasuring idea… The child of Frieza scarcely gasped at his intentions and raced out of the room into an endless hallway. He blindly sprinted down the corridor, cursing to himself. There's no way him and his father are alike! He's different!

Suddenly Kuriza ran into something plush, causing him to fall on his behind. Rubbing the back of his head, not realizing who or what he ran into, Kuriza scolded the obstacle. "Stupid ship… There's always something in the way."

"Ahem!" The sound of a male clearing his throat made Kuriza look up. It was Dodoria! Kuriza curled his tail around himself protectively, knowing how short-tempered the pink alien was. Dodoria's face twisted into a disgusted expression. "You're lucky that you're Frieza's son. Otherwise, you wouldn't be alive as of now." He growled.

"I apologize," Kuriza quickly got up from the floor and tried to pose like his father, hoping that Dodoria wouldn't think of him as an annoying child but instead a great threat to the universe. The spiky creature looked puzzled by Kuriza's maturity. The young alien ignored Dodoria's confusion and continued. "I am… late. I'm supposed to meet my father in the living quarters. I did not mean to assault you."

Knowing that he hasn't seen Kuriza in a few months, Dodoria figured that Frieza had already changed his son into a heartless ruler. Assuming this, the light red alien waved his hand in the air casually. "It's fine. I see that you've _improved_ quite a bit." He guffawed after his statement.

"Thank you. I must be off now, however. I shall see you again when the time comes." Kuriza scurried passed Dodoria without caring about his reaction. The young alien knew what Dodoria meant by 'improved', and he felt crushed that everyone expected him to be just like his dad. Kuriza ran a little faster, nearing his destination.

Frieza's son targeted the living quarters, he didn't lie about that part. The crimson and white boy slowed down to a quickened pace as he approached the metallic door he was homing for. Kuriza paused in front of the metal doorway. He thought he heard voices from the other side so just to be sure, Kuriza placed his head against the door. After a few moments, Kuriza heard mumbling. He kept quiet and listened in, knowing that eavesdropping is frowned upon in this ship however doing it anyway.

"Are you sure he's up to such an event?" A voice quizzically asked. Kuriza lowered his eyes. Where has he heard that voice before?

"The boy must see a glimpse of his future. I am simply preparing him of what is to be." Kuriza heard his dad! But alas, whom was Frieza speaking to?

"I do not wish to insult you, Lord Frieza, but your son is rather… gentle. Are you sure he won't be resistant during the attack?" The unknown voice continued. Resistant? Attack? Kuriza looked at the metal doorway questionably but then returned to his original listening position.

A loud huff sounded on the opposite side of the door. "My son has made exquisite progress with his training and has shown me that he is changing into a strong overlord. I know for a _fact_ that he will not let me down during our raid. Do you understand Captain Ginyu?" Frieza argued in an irritated voice. Kuriza nodded, finally remembering the voice. He once met Captain Ginyu, but he was so very young and it was for a very short period of time.

"Y-yes, Lord Frieza. I'm sorry for doubting Kuriza. But like you, I worry about the child." Captain Ginyu's voice quivered almost unnoticeably.

"Indeed…" Frieza stalled. "I appreciate your concern for my son, however that is my job. _Your_ job is to lead the Ginyu Force. Do I make myself clear?" Frieza sounded strict, a tone that made Kuriza's spine tingle in the worst way possible. Memories of Kuriza's angry father caused his stomach to lurch, almost to the point of getting sick.

"Yes s-sir…" Captain Ginyu replied in defeat. "I have but one last question Lord-"

Suddenly Kuriza lost his balance and leaned in towards the door, causing it to automatically open. The young alien landed on the front side of his body with a hard thud. "Why am I so clumsy today?" Kuriza muttered to himself in annoyance due to his own actions. Kuriza then perked his head up in realization. He just stumbled into the room where Captain Ginyu and his dad were having a serious conversation. Feeling a chill of fear, Kuriza slowly looked over at Frieza. To Kuriza's surprise the two adults looked more alarmed than he was.

Restoring his stature and making himself look much more mature than before, Kuriza brushed himself off and sighed. "Sorry father, the door wouldn't open."

Frieza nodded with uncertainty. "I see… What is it you want now Kuriza? I was busy speaking with Captain Ginyu, the leader of the Ginyu Force."

Captain Ginyu grinned sheepishly. "Hello there. You may not remember me but we met a few years ago."

Kuriza smiled politely and spoke with elegance. "I thought you looked familiar."

"All right that's enough now." Frieza crossed his arms, glancing over his shoulder towards Captain Ginyu. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh yeah, lunch!" Captain Ginyu repeated. "I knew that." The purple humanoid then turned and rushed out of the room.

Frieza sneered as his elite fighter left. "Ignorance is bliss, I suppose." The purple and white Icejin then directed his attention towards his son. "Is there a reason as to why you're here?" Frieza said with almost no patience.

"Well…" Kuriza quickly thought up of an excuse, one that may actually convince his dad. The alien child continued to be mature, speech and stature included. "I was trying to enter my room so I could think up some more strategies. The stubborn door would not open though. My room is sort of like a sanctuary to me. A place where I can ponder to myself."

Frieza nodded in agreement. "I understand." Frieza stepped a little closer towards Kuriza, making him feel a little nervous, however he still kept his calm demeanor. "I must say Kuriza… You have been changing so fast and have become so skilled. I think that you're more than ready for the trip we'll be taking."

"Is that so? Why is that daddy?" Kuriza asked with innocence. It only sounded that way due to his lack of puberty. Kuriza hates his childish appearance and voice. If only he could speed up time so he could be taken more seriously like his father.

"Where we are heading to is a place where oversized canines exist. They are a disgusting bunch of brutes. Almost none are civilized. I figured that the destruction of that planet would be a great training session. Don't you think?" Frieza snickered.

Kuriza felt his heart skip a beat. However he didn't show his feelings, only a smile and a nod. "Oh yes father." The dark red carapaced alien replied with fake optimism.

The dark conqueror snickered once again, beginning to leave the living quarters. "Well then I'll leave you alone now. Do try to conjure up some deadly attacks." And with that said and done, Frieza exited the room as he usually does.

Kuriza hurried towards his room, which was located next to his father's. The steel door opened up for the emotionally distressed child and closed behind him. Kuriza sat himself onto his soft bed, hunched over, with his body language revealing his angst. Why is it that everyone wishes for him to be a tyrant? Kuriza did not wish to sell planets for a living!

The Icejin boy groaned and laid back on his bed. Must he really become his father? Pondering that over, a small but subtle voice spoke inside of Kuriza's mind. The alien had no idea if it was his thoughts or not, however he did sit up in his bed in shock.

(_You are Frieza's son. You should be taking advantage of your power and join him.)_

Kuriza started to talk to himself. Usually he would think that talking to yourself was insane and inappropriate, however this was different to him. "But I don't want to be like him! I wish to be different... I want to lead a normal life!" He almost cried out, standing up from his bed. The voice seemed to have repeated itself.

(_You are Frieza's son, an Icejin. Your species are the most powerful in the universe.)_

"I don't care!" Kuriza shouted with anger and frustration. At this point, Kuriza found himself speaking to himself in front of his extensive bedroom window. "All I want is for you to go away!" Kuriza abruptly paused and his eyes widened in realization. He sounded just like his father. The voice continued to persuade him.

(_You cannot hide what you are. Embrace your destiny. Become your fate._)

The young alien raised his hand up to his face and looked at it like was foreign to him. He then looked towards the unbreakable glass window and saw his reflection. He really did look like his dad… With Kuriza still in his daze, the convincing voice continued.

(_I am the part of you that has been locked away. The part of you who has yet to be awakened. I am the part of you that must be unleashed._)

Kuriza's pupils dilated, a sinister grin smeared across his face. "If it is my father's wish, then I shall become a terrible ruler!" Kuriza laughed to himself psychotically. The voice had finally changed Kuriza's personality. The young alien had at last chosen his future. He was finally convinced to follow his father's footsteps. To be just like what he feared to be the most…


	3. Kuriza's first 'outing'

Planet Korzon's sun shone brightly, nearly blinding Kuriza as he stepped off of the ship with his father by his side. The young alien glowered as he raised his left hand to shade his eyes. Kuriza was already annoyed with the planet before he even got the chance to speak with its inhabitants. Glancing over at his father, it was apparent that Frieza was also displeased with the world's location near its sun.

Frieza shielded his eyes and looked down upon his child. "Remind me to destroy that meddling ball of gas after our conquest." The dark tyrant demanded more than asked. Though Kuriza knew that by his father's tone of voice, he was only saying that and did not mean it literally.

Kuriza nodded, disgruntled that he had to deal with the annoying rays of light shining in his face. Both Icejins had to ignore that however, for they both had to enter the capital city of the planet Korzon. The entire planet is a jungle. Luckily for the evil aliens, they landed in front of the capital city's entrance. Though it wasn't luck as much as it was just strict orders. Death threats if you will.

Frieza and his son, both in their first forms, strode into the city. Now shaded by the anti-UV ray dome above the city's atmosphere, Frieza and Kuriza lowered their hands. Of course Frieza's men, for protection, accompanied them. Not that they really needed any protection. The carapaced duo was more than enough for anyone. Kuriza glanced around at his surroundings as he and his father passed many markets and booths. The lad eyed everything and everyone in the area like they were the strangest things he had ever seen. The people were like humans except with dog features. It was difficult to see them from his distance. Kuriza had every right to look at everything like it was strange for this was the first time on any kind of planet. He never even visited his own.

Frieza noted his offspring's curiosity and tilted his head over to whisper. "This planet isn't as high tech as ours. Overthrowing this primitive rock will be no challenge." The mighty lord chuckled deviously, putting his hands behind his back as they both reached the main building.

Frieza and Kuriza stopped in front of the tremendously huge doors. The smaller form of Frieza was shocked at the entrance's size. Was it even possible to open this sort of entrance?

Frieza once again saw his son's reaction and stifled a snicker by holding his index finger to his mouth. The evil dictator then turned towards one of his soldiers, a tall but big nosed alien with yellow, scaly skin and a curly chameleon-like tail. Frieza glared at his soldier. "Open the door."

The lizard-looking man bowed quickly, his voice sounded incredibly scratchy. "Yes Lord Frieza!" Off the underling went in front of the massive twin doors. Kuriza rolled his eyes. How could a weak goon open a skyscraper of a door?

The yellow alien placed two hands onto the door and stared at it like it had just killed his whole family. Kuriza instinctively picked up his father's traits and sneered behind his pointer finger. It was an amusing thought to Kuriza. Having to witness the death of an entire family. Yet, there was something that didn't feel right about any of this… Kuriza shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. There's no need to bring up his old self. Not ever. A white light suddenly blinded Kuriza, shaking him out of his reverie. Was the sun crashing down upon him?

The light faded, giving Kuriza, his father and the other men the ability to see again. The young alien gradually opened his eyes to see the scaly soldier stand in front of a scorched gaping hole that used to be double doors. The smiling soldier saluted Frieza. "Door diminished sir!"

The almighty Frieza raised an eyebrow, as did Kuriza. They didn't quite expect him to blow a hole through anything… yet. Clearing his throat, Frieza regained his poise and elegantly entered the building, via hole. Kuriza mimicked his father as usual and strode into the building the same way. Frieza's men however, came stumbling through the massive hole like they were tipsy. If Frieza saw such idiocy, surely he would have blown them all to oblivion, luckily he wasn't behind them to witness their stupidity so his men were safe.

Kuriza looked straight forward, following his dad into a never-ending room with what looked like had gold wallpaper. He couldn't see past his biological parent but he guessed that Korzon's ruler was straight ahead of them. Perhaps it was the excitement that made Kuriza's muscles feel so heavy as he walked down the red velvety carpet. It was unbeknownst to him that the feeling was actually of uncertainty, a feeling that he had long abandoned only a month ago.

Finally Frieza had stopped, reaching the opposite end of the building. Kuriza serenely inched next to his father, feeling proud of himself because he was conquering a world with his dad. This would be Kuriza's first raid. It was then that Kuriza noticed a dog-like person seated in a jewel-enriched throne. It looked just like a human but with blonde fur, a curled tail and a dog's head. Its anatomy was of a human, which made Kuriza curious about its race. Then again, after him and his dad are through with this planet, it won't really matter anymore.

The man-dog wearing gray armor with a blue cape pushed himself up from his seat. He was growling at Frieza, which made the cold alien sneer. Without warning, Frieza flicked the blonde-furred creature on the nose. The man-beast yelped and grabbed a hold of his snout.

"Stop acting like an animal." Frieza mocked. Kuriza couldn't hold back his giggling after that one so to quiet himself down he placed his hands over his ebony lips. Thankfully no sound emitted from them.

The soldiers from before stormed up behind Freiza and his son. They were obviously dim witted. Over the past month, Kuriza and his father have been connecting by making fun of the low class soldiers. Which was all the time. The soldiers were out of breath due to the long run. Frieza ignored their incompetence however and continued to amuse himself with the dog man.

"How dare you!" The canine growled, rubbing his nose and glaring at Frieza and his son.

"You thought that was bad?" Frieza's tail swayed playfully as he cackled. "Just wait until I take over your planet."

"W-what?" The animal looking alien flinched.

"Goodbye." Frieza said politely as he charge up a death beam and shot it through the creature's heart.

The beast fell to his knees, coughed up some blood and then finally collapsed which concluded his death. Kuriza didn't know it, but his eyes widened in appall.

Frieza waved his hand in the air and spoke in a casual manner, looking rather bored. "Take the treasure and let's go. You men should know the routine by now."

"Of course we do!" They all yelled out as they rushed to the back of the canine man's throne. The sound of a door opening a closing was heard, inquiring that the soldiers were in a room somewhere.

Frieza grabbed Kuriza's shoulder, half startling him. "Let's go now."

Kuriza gave his father a puzzled stare as the two of them started to exit the building. "But what about your men? If we leave them here then they'll die along with the planet."

"I know." Frieza stated plainly.

The red and white alien stared up at his father for a few moments, overcome by surprise. Was his dad really going to let his men die? Kuriza stiffened his lip and straightened his posture. Of course! Who cares? But then something else occurred to Kuriza. What about the treasures?

"Papa, what about the wealth still on this world? Are you going to let it all go to waste?" Kuriza asked his father as they neared the ship.

Frieza snickered and glanced over towards his son. "Very observant of you, Kuriza. However the jewels on that throne were fake. Artificial. As for everything else here, to hell with it. This planet's money is almost as worthless as the planet it was created on."

Kuriza smiled crookedly as he nodded in agreement. The two Icejins then reached the ship and boarded it. Within minutes, the spacecraft took off and hovered around in Korzon's orbit. Frieza and Kuriza stood in front of the ship's control panel. This is the first time that Kuriza has ever entered the control room. To him, it was very awesome.

Frieza chuckled and placed his pointer finger over a violet colored button, a glass of wine being twirled in his other hand. "I wonder if those fools have discovered my absence. But now," Frieza pushed the button and it started to flash. A giant laser coming out of the ship's hull caused the ship to start shaking lightly. Kuriza and his father stood their ground. The tremor was not big enough to knock them over. Frieza started to chuckle with a dark tone. "It doesn't matter anymore." He then took a sip of his alcoholic beverage, enjoying it almost as much as the pleasure he would get by the light show that was yet to come.

The beam from the laser started to charge up. Kuriza looked outside of the main window to see planet Korzon's lush green landscapes. He had to admit that it seemed somewhat relaxing. The boy was once again disturbed from his reverie as the charged laser fired into Korzon's core.

Kuriza scowled, thinking that it would have been nice to have had a vacation on that planet. His scorn melted away however when his dad placed one hand on his head as he swirled his glass of wine with the other. "Congratulations my son, you've conquered your first planet. Well… technically destroyed your first planet. Hm hm hm hmm."

The Icejin child smirked at his dad's praise. This was a rare occasion for him because he was always used to his dad nagging about his lack of self-confidence and how he needed to learn a thing or two about the art of domination. Well now he was making his papa proud. From this, Kuriza felt warm and ecstatic. But as Kuriza and his father blissfully watched the planet's demise, he felt a tiny wave of sorrow. Something that his old self would have felt more immensely.


	4. A goal reached and the future unraveled

**_Sorry 'bout the delay on the update. It's the holidays so it's hectic. Especially when there's birthdays in between them. Anyway, enough of my gabbering. If you like this chapter, please do comment and tell me. Thank you!_**

* * *

"Lord Kuriza!" The metallic door opened as Jeice, a member of the Ginyu Force, bolted into the room. His face bore nothing but severe grim.

Kuriza sat up from his bed and stared blankly at the white haired male. "What do you want? If it's something important then leave me alone. You should be reporting to my papa, not me."

Jeice appeared unsettled after realizing that Kuriza was in his final form. He shuffled his boots and avoided eye contact for a moment. The young lord was not pleased with Jeice's stalling so he cleared his throat loudly and scowled. The member of the Ginyu Force knew that he had to be the bearer of bad news. With a sigh, the red alien strode towards his master's offspring and sat next to him. "Lord Kuriza…" Jeice paused and took a deep breath. "Your father has… decided that it is time for you to become an elite."

The small Icejin leapt up from his bed and stood on top of it with a victory pose. "Yes! Finally I-" Kuriza realized his outburst and glanced down at Jeice. He was astounded by the small boy's reaction and froze, too scared to comment or react. Jeice was expecting outrage not excitement. Being an elite is a tough job. With a plop, Kuriza sat down on his bed mattress and stared at his fellow elite with a stern air. "Tell daddy… _Thank you_."

"Ah…" Jeice replied before shaking his head in order to delete the recent scene from his memory. He sat up and started to slowly head for the exit. "Yes sir. And uh, I'll inform him of that. Hehehe..." Jeice reached his hand out to open the door automatically and rushed out of the room in panic.

After the door closed, Kuriza flicked his tail happily. "Perhaps I shouldn't get so carried away." He shrugged and got up from his bed. Kuriza folded his arms behind his back and headed over towards his window with a smile. He finally got his dad's attention. He was proud to be following in his father's footsteps. Suddenly a small but clear voice rang throughout Kuriza's mind.

(_Your father will not be in this world for long. You must show him more of your power before it's too late._)

"W-What? Who is that?" Kuriza stuttered as he turned around and hastily eyed his surroundings, trying to locate the voice's location. "You sound familiar." He noted to nobody.

(_I have spoken to you before. I have made you what you are and what you shall become._)

Kuriza, still trying to find the voice, started to search all the corners of his room in hysteria. He knelt down, grabbed his bed sheet and gazed under the bed. "I don't understand! Are you threatening my dad?"

(_Quite the contrary. Your father will perish due to his soon-to-be murderer. You will have to get stronger in order to avenge him._)

Kuriza froze with widened eyes. Almost like he was hypnotized, Kuriza let go of the sheets and leisurely sat up, staring at nothing but the blank wall in a daze. "M-My dad is going to be… _k-killed_?"

(_You may not be able to stop it, but you can take responsibility in destroying the man who will slaughter your father after the deed is done._)

Kuriza kept staring forward, his eyes dilated and his body trembled. "D-daddy… I will avenge him after his death…" He echoed.

(_Yes. But you mustn't tell your father. If he is to know, then you will be accused of insanity. Do all you can to train and learn from Freeza. Only then can you rightfully take his place after his massacre…_)

Kuriza chuckled darkly, his eyes still dilated. "I _will_ get stronger. And after papa dies, I shall become the next heir to his empire!" Kuriza laughed to himself as the voice in his head faded away. The voice seemed so convincing to him. How could he not take the mysterious being's word?

Suddenly a knock sounded from outside of his door. Kuriza snapped out of his odd behavior and scurried onto his bed. He cleared his throat, folded his hands and put them on his lap neatly. "Come in." He called politely.

The door slid open and a curious icejin strode into Kuriza's room. Kuriza tilted his head in confusion. "Ah, hello there Kuriza." The purple icejin greeted with almost no emotion. "It's good to know that you're still alive. However, I'm looking for my brother. Do you know where he is?"

"Um…" Kuriza squeezed his two hands together firmly, still in the same position as before. He tried not to look awkward. "Sorry, but… Who are you?" He asked with innocence.

The purple alien was dumbstruck. "You mean you don't know me?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kuriza glanced down at his sore hands, which kept tightening. He had no idea why this man was making him feel so uncomfortable. "N-no, I don't think I've ever seen you in my entire life."

The fellow icejin huffed and shook his head in denial. "You father doesn't seem to speak of me too often."

"Why would he?" Kuriza managed to get a slight grip on himself as he pulled his hands away and looked directly into the purple icejin's crimson eyes.

The alien in front of Kuriza chuckled smoothly. "Silly child I'm your father's brother, uncle Cooler."

It took a few seconds for Kuriza to let that info sink in. After a few moments, the red-carapaced boy jumped off his bed and glomped Cooler around the waist. The purple icejin resisted a little but then patted Kuriza on the back of his head reluctantly. Kuriza looked up at his uncle with a grin plastered on his face. "Uncle Cooler! You never visited me before! I only know about you through my dad. He enjoys criticizing you."

"Is that so…" The tall icejin frowned. As Cooler pulled Kuriza off of him, he changed the topic instantly. "You know, I have seen you once before. When you were a baby that is. I wouldn't have recognized you earlier if not for that first and last visit."

Kuriza frowned slightly and looked down at his feet. "Why did you stop seeing me? Was I too incompetent for you?" He asked in grief.

Cooler wasn't expecting that question at all. His eyes widened with mouth slightly agape. He had no clue what to say to the young boy. He never really had a reason to be away from Kuriza. After some quick thinking, Cooler conjured up an excuse. "Of course not." Cooler breathed calmly, putting a hand on Kuriza's shoulder. "It's just that… I've been busy with business. There are thousands of planets in this galaxy and they are so far away. I apologize that I never had enough time to visit you until now."

When Cooler touched Kuriza's shoulder, a wave of nausea swept over him. The small icejin ignored that the best he could as he replied. "Is that true?"

"Indeed it is." Cooler smirked as he turned away from Kuriza and headed out the door. "I need to go find Freeza now. Take care." Upon finishing his sentence, Cooler got intensely serious. He then left Kuriza alone in his room.

Kuriza scrunched up his face as the sickness came over him again. "Why do I feel this way?" Kuriza questioned himself.

(_Don't get attached to your uncle. If your father's murderer didn't succeed in his assassination, then your uncle would have soon after._)

The voice came out of nowhere and made Kuriza freeze in place. He was scared but was willing to listen. He couldn't tell if the voice was male or female but it seemed so assuring. However, the tone changed almost every time it spoke. "My u-uncle?" Kuriza stuttered. "But they're brothers. Why would they kill each other?"

(_They both feel that they should rule the universe by themselves. They are more like rivals then brothers. Cooler would have grown jealous of Freeza from his success, thus your father's death. But since this other man is going to murder him instead, Cooler will not die by King Cold's hand or destroy his younger sibling._)

"Grandpa Cold would have killed uncle Cooler?" Kuriza stared up at the ceiling in wonderment. He was confused but curious.

(_Quite. But you MUST become stronger than your father. You are destined to become great and mighty. You are fated to avenge him and get rewarded in the end._)

Kuriza stared deeply into the bland color of his ceiling. "A reward you say?" Kuriza smiled crookedly. "Then I shall become the greatest of fighters!"

(_It is not required, but after your victory and your revenge, you may kill anyone you want. But ONLY then._)

"Okay then…" Kuriza peered over at his window and rubbed his chin. He didn't question the voice out of fear that it would be angry with him. The guiding voice was always correct in Kuriza's eyes. "Who are you?" He randomly blurted out.

(_I am something that you will never see but I am always with you._)

The voice faded away and Kuriza shook his head to get rid of the fuzziness in his mind. He sighed and climbed back onto his bed. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He saw how his life was unraveling into something important, something useful. Kuriza felt more than excited about his future. Little did he know that the voice he spoke to should not _always_ be trusted.


End file.
